<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Interview by Pocket_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338997">The Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl'>Pocket_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Kiss [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Inspired by Real Events, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian needs to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carter/Brian Littrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Kiss [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks, guys, that was great! Take fifteen and we'll meet back at the grand stairs for the next part of the interview."</p>
<p>The director started giving orders to the crew about moving the equipment, and the boys jumped off the bed, stretching. Brian grabbed Nick's hand and started to drag him along at a run, along the hallway and up the stairs to the room he shared with his family.</p>
<p>It soon turned into a race, their hands separating, and Nick trying his best to pull ahead. They reached the door, slamming into it as they came to a halt, laughing.</p>
<p>Brian fumbled with getting the door open, his eyes focused on Nick who was leaning against the wall beside it. In a few seconds— that seemed like eons to Brian — the door was finally open, and Brian shoved Nick in ahead of him, then closed and chained the door behind them.</p>
<p>Brian put his hands flat on Nick's chest and began to propel him backwards.</p>
<p>"Nick, tell me you love me."</p>
<p>Nick liked being pushed by Brian, but he was a little perplexed. "Of course I love you; I love all of you guys."</p>
<p>"No, just me; say you love just me." Brian was impatient but still smiling.</p>
<p>Nick's knees hit the bed, and Brian pushed him down on it. As Nick scooted back, Brian climbed onto the bed and lay down right on top of him.</p>
<p>Nick smiled and looked up into Brian's eyes, so close to his own.  Devotion shone on his face; Nick would say anything, do anything, for Brian.</p>
<p>"I love you, Brian. I love you best of everybody, everybody in my whole life."</p>
<p>Brian was overwhelmed. The words hit him in the gut and his whole body was filled with tingling, a delicious itch.  He had to — He had to! — scratch that itch.</p>
<p>He pushed himself down more firmly on Nick, and moved his face closer to Nick's.</p>
<p>"Brian?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Nick?" His voice was a breathy whisper.</p>
<p>"Tell me I'm your best friend, please." Nick's cheeks blushed red, but his eyes remained fixed on Brian's.</p>
<p>"You're the best friend I've ever had, and …"</p>
<p>Nick reached up to embrace Brian, placing one of his hands on the back of Brian's neck.</p>
<p>Brian's voice faltered. "… and, Nick, I'll be your best friend forever."</p>
<p>Nick lifted his head the short way up to Brian's, closed his eyes, and, tilting his head, placed one small, innocent kiss on Brian's lips.</p>
<p>When his head fell back down on the bed, and his eyes opened, Brian let a flash of desire and greed show on his face, and, unable to hold back any more, he took his best friend's mouth.</p>
<p>Nick pressed his own lips back into Brian's firmly. Their lips parted a little, making the kiss wetter, deeper. Moving wet lips against wet lips, they melted into the kiss, each sensation becoming the only thing they could feel.</p>
<p>Brian slid a hand under the back of Nick's head and pushed him up and into the kiss, wanting to be closer, wanting to express his need. The pressure forced a moan from his lips, and a whimper from Nick's.</p>
<p>Brian pulled back, opening his eyes, and looked down at the boy beneath him for just a second. The adoration he saw on his flushed face only made him want Nick more.</p>
<p>He turned his head and began to kiss Nick's neck. Nick wiggled underneath him and exhaled plaintive sighs; increasing Brian's hunger —</p>
<p>The door handle jiggled and then opened, hitting the chain with a whack.</p>
<p>"Brian? Nick? Are you two in there?"</p>
<p>Brian had never moved so fast in his life; he was at the door in an instant. With one last look back at Nick, he untucked the front of his shirt and answered, his voice almost imperceptibly shaking.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mom, let me get this chain off."</p>
<p>"No need, Brian," she said, "I just came to let you know that they're ready for you downstairs."</p>
<p>The door closed.</p>
<p>Brian smiled as he turned around and collapsed against the back of the door, sliding down until he sat on the floor. He broke down laughing, and rested his head in his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on an actual event: <a href="https://youtu.be/LOw-A93dGsY?t=268">48h avec les BSB (Sonia Benezra) 1996 Part 3 /5</a>  (Watch until 5:34)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>